


31...2

by CiaraFox



Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [4]
Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Slut One, Cuddling, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluffy Smut, Kissing, Loud Sex, M/M, Masochism, Moaning, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Painful Sex But He Likes It, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexathon, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Uninvited Visitor, and a little blood, but surprisingly cute too, feelings are starting, fuck buddies, this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraFox/pseuds/CiaraFox
Summary: As Three and One embark on their second time of the night, they soon discover they have an uninvited visitor…
Relationships: One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone, One | Derrick Moss/Three | Marcus Boone/Two | Portia Lin, One | Derrick Moss/Two | Portia Lin, Three | Marcus Boone/Two | Portia Lin
Series: Sums of Their Parts (123) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	31...2

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been waiting to post this for a while, because I wanted to do something more cute and less just pure smut around Christmas… but sadly I didn’t finish anything in time ^^; And I wanted to get one more Dark Matter fic out there before the end of the year. So, have a fuck-tonne of happy-new-year smut instead I guess xD  
> This is basically just 6k of straight-up porn, with some random hints of fluff thrown in as our boys start to fuck feelings into each other ^^ Plus a last visit to One/Two/Three ;D
> 
> (Possible trigger warning – it’s fairly mild but this part has some more potentially upsetting details with relation to pain and blood from One being fucked too much, so just be aware of that! I wasn’t intending on making One into a bit of a masochist but it just kinda happened!)

After lying there for who knew how long, One finally started to recover. At least enough to speak.

“Jesus Christ…”

He heard Three chuckle behind him. “I’ll second that.”

Three was pressed against his back, and he leant up on a shaky elbow to grin down at One.

“Nice to see I’m not the only cock-hungry anal slut on this ship,” he said.

One rolled back slightly to grin at him. “Definitely not. That was fucking amazing.”

“Toldja.”

One swallowed at the memories, the feelings still lingering in every part of his body.

“I can’t believe you made me cum just from fucking me,” he said weakly.

He couldn’t stop reliving that feeling. Of Three driving his cock hard and fast into that perfect place inside him, the sparkling unbelievable pleasure it caused right through his body, the way it built and built until his cock burst on its own; it was like Three had found the button that was directly connected to his cock, and all he had to do was press it over and over and One would cum. No touching needed. That button would pump out One’s cum like an ice cream machine.

Fuck.

Three was grinning broadly. “Yeah. That was fun.”

“I didn’t even know that was possible,” One admitted.

“Oh, it definitely is,” Three said. “I’ve been pretty close a lot of the times we’ve fucked, but just never quite got there. But I knew it would be possible. And I’m so glad I got to do it to you,” he added, expression full of pleasure. “It was so fucking hot. The way you cried out and twitched around me as I pumped the cum out of you with my cock…”

One was already breathing hard again, his cock half-hard and tingling. It was like Three had heard exactly what he’d been thinking. Either that or they were both just loving the exact same parts of this.

Smirking at his breathless, undoubtedly red face, Three leaned down to kiss him, wrapping his arm around One to stroke his chest. One managed to lift one arm to grab onto Three’s bicep. Their lips and tongues wove together fervently, their hearts beating quickly again.

After a long few moments, Three pulled back.

“How’s your butt holding up?” he asked, still smirking. “After being my personal cum-dump, must be pretty spent.”

After swallowing some of the ridiculous amounts of saliva in his mouth, One clenched to get an idea. It felt open and wet and sensitive and really good. A little sore, and he knew it was going to punish him massively later, but for now… it wasn’t bad at all.

“It feels great,” he said. He gave Three a slightly bashful grin. “Especially with all your cum sloshing around in there…”

Three swallowed, his expression quickly filling with lust. He grinned back hungrily.

“Want some more?” he asked in a low voice, grinning wider as One’s expression instantly became just as lustful as his. “I may be tired but I think I can do it, if you can take it.”

One was immediately nodding. “Yes,” he said desperately. “Get back in my ass.”

Three laughed. “Such a slut,” he teased, leaning down to kiss him again.

“You can talk,” One managed.

Smirking, Three shifted slightly so that his once-more-hard cock was rubbing against One’s still dripping wet hole. He slid in with ease, and One didn’t even try and stop his emphatic groan. As Three built up in speed and forcefulness, One was soon whimpering like a puppy. His whole passage was still super sensitive, especially his prostate, and having Three’s cock back in there and pounding him again was brain-melting. It was also pretty sore, but he had absolutely no interest in caring about that. He bent forward a little, sticking his arse back, and that let Three get in impossibly deep; One practically howled. He was pretty sure this was going to be the end of him, but if it was, he wanted it.

Unfortunately, this time, they didn’t get to sink into it for long.

After a few minutes, someone cleared their throat.

One didn’t notice at first, but Three did. He lifted his head and looked toward the door, and swore loudly.

“Fuck!”

That didn’t sound like a pleasure noise, and he’d also stopped moving. Confused, One looked up, and…

“ _Oh my god!”_

Two. Two was standing by the door. What the fuck?! When did she come in? Had she been there the whole time? How had they not heard the door beep and open?!

Three was still curled behind One with his arm around him almost protectively as they both stared at Two. She was just leaning on the wall, smirking at them.

Neither of them had any idea what to say.

“Sorry,” she said, still wearing that horribly smug look. “Didn’t mean to interrupt.”

After staring at her for another long few moments, Three managed to speak.

“What the fuck?” he asked, in a voice so shocked it sounded almost calm.

Two pushed herself off the wall.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t seem all that interested in doing it with me anymore,” she said to Three. “Turns out I was right about why.”

Three gaped at her. One was slowly being filled with a sickening flood of embarrassment, making his stomach churn and his heart beat falteringly. How long had she been there? Maybe it didn’t even matter… Even if she’d only been there a few seconds she’d still seen Three fucking him up the ass and all the noises he was making and… He suddenly felt a rush of guilt for the first time he’d fucked Three, when he and Two had deliberately done this to the other man. It wasn’t fun.

“But what are you… how did you…?”

“Oh, come on,” she said, with a roll of her eyes. “It wasn’t hard to work out. After how much you enjoyed it when I made One fuck you… and when I started making use of that in our arrangement.”

Three went a little red at the reminder. He sat up a bit to face Two better, and One did the same, though his arms were shaking a lot and struggled to hold him.

“As soon as you started saying you were tired more than you wanted to do it… I was pretty sure,” Two went on. “So I checked, and sure enough, the lube was gone.”

Three’s eyes flicked to One, who was sure his awkward expression was mirrored in his own face.

“Went to your room first,” she said to Three. “Then tried here. And… well, I knew from outside that I was right.”

One’s face was getting hotter and hotter. Did that mean Two had heard his moans from outside the room?

That may explain why they didn’t hear the door, though. If One was moaning that loud…

Holy fuck! That was it. He was going to die of embarrassment. Damn it. Why couldn’t he have just died of Three fucking him into a million pieces when he had the chance?!

“But then… when did you…? And why…?”

At least Three was asking all the questions One would be asking, if he could get his mouth to work.

Two finally had the decency to look a little sheepish.

“Roundabout when One was losing his mind from his orgasm.” _Fuck!_ “I stayed outside at first, and then came in when you were having your turn, Three. And as for why… well, it sounded… really fun,” she said, with a small grin. “And, you know, I figured, since you’re blowing me off for One and you didn’t even tell me… you owed me something.”

Now Three looked a little guilty.

“I, um… it’s just… so…”

“Hey, if the noises are anything to go by, I get it,” Two said, smirking. “Though… to be honest, it does make a girl wonder… what all the fuss is about.”

One and Three looked at each other again and both looked as embarrassed as each other. But it couldn’t be denied. Now they both knew as well as each other that anal sex was pretty damn incredible, from either side of the story.

Neither them nor Two said anything for a while.

“So…?” Three eventually said.

“Well…” Two gave them a slightly suggestive look. “Since I’m assuming you want to keep fucking One now, and would rather not have to keep coming up with excuses to me…”

She paused, looking at Three like she was waiting for confirmation. He looked a little embarrassedly at One, but soon turned back to Two with a sheepish expression and nodded. One couldn’t help feeling a burst of happiness and pride at that – at Three saying he wanted to have sex with him, and only him. Of course, he had already been doing it with him almost all the time and choosing him over Two but… still. Having him willing to completely and openly call it off with her and just solely have sex with him felt… really fucking great.

“Right,” said Two. “So, since I’m losing out on my nice little arrangement, and you didn’t even have the decency to just end it straight out, I thought, you know… maybe you guys could make it up to me? One last time?”

One and Three looked at each other, then her, in confusion.

“What do you mean?” One asked, finally getting his voice to work.

Two looked slightly embarrassed again. “Well… remember what I said about wondering what all the fuss was about?”

One and Three gawked at her. Then Three grinned in disbelief.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah,” she said, grinning sheepishly back. She spread her hands helplessly. “I can’t help being curious.”

“So you want one of us to…”

She nodded.

“If you’re up for it, of course,” she added.

Three looked at One, who gave him a look like ‘why not?’ It was maybe a little weird but… they did kind of owe Two something after not even telling her what was going on between them. And since her request was something that’d be a lot of fun for all three of them… well, there wasn’t really any reason to refuse. Three smirked a little back.

“I think we can do that,” he said to Two.

She smiled contentedly.

“So… who did you want to… do it?” One asked.

Two paused, like she hadn’t thought about that. Then, after a moment, she kept her gaze on One and her smile became more of a smirk.

“Well, while I’m trying new things, might as well go all the way. It’s my last chance after all,” she said. “Think I wanna see what I’ve been missing.”

One swallowed. Three nudged him, smirking.

“She finally wants to sleep with you!”

One met his way too cheerful look with a glare.

“Well, since he made you make all those amazing sounds, he’s gotta be pretty good, right?” Two teased, and Three turned to glare at her.

But eventually, he looked away and mutinously admitted, “He is…”

One smiled warmly at the compliment.

Three looked between the two of them. “So… we’re really doing this?” he asked.

Two nodded, and started walking over to the bed.

“As long as you guys aren’t too tired, after the first half of your sexathon,” she said with a smirk.

“We’ll manage,” Three answered firmly. One couldn’t help a little chuckle at his pride.

Two gave them both a cheeky look and then slipped her trousers and underwear off, along with her boots. They shuffled over a little and she sat down on the bed.

“Still got that lube?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Three said, grabbing it and handing it to her.

She opened the cap and squeezed some into her hand, then lay down and lifted her legs, reaching down. One and Three watched breathlessly as she rubbed the lube around her butthole and then started pushing her finger inside it. Three was still sitting right behind One, and he had one hand on his leg, stroking slightly. It made him smile.

“Whoa… that’s… pretty weird,” Two said as she slid her finger in and out.

The guys laughed.

“Yeah,” Three said. “But insanely good weird.”

One and Two both nodded.

Once Two was suitably lubricated, she looked up and smirked at them.

“Well then. Show me what I’ve been missing out on.”

She rolled over onto her front, and One, more than a little nervous, crawled up between her legs. He grabbed the lube to add some onto his cock. And then he positioned it between her cheeks.

As he started to push forward, his cock pressing into the hole which slowly started to yield for it, Three knelt up next to him, stroking his back and shoulders. One glanced at him, and Three grinned and leant in to start kissing his ear. Pleasant tingles shot down One’s spine, and he tried not to get too distracted as he carried on gingerly pushing forward. Two was breathing hard.

He kept slowly pushing in, while Three kept stroking his back and kissing his neck and ear and making him shiver. It made the other feelings even better. Soon enough, he was fully inside Two’s tight butt.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“It’s… different,” Two said in an unusually high voice.

One and Three chortled.

“Does it hurt at all?” One asked.

“I’ve had worse,” she said casually.

One couldn’t help a smile. When it came to asserting their toughness, she and Three weren’t all that different.

“Okay then,” One said in amusement.

And without further ado, he started to pull back out. Two let out a small gasp seemingly before she could stop herself. Just before the head of his cock popped out entirely, One pushed back in, and Two gave a small groan.

As One built up speed, sliding into her hole and gradually loosening it, Two’s breathing got increasingly ragged, and Three started stroking further down One’s back until he reached his backside. Then he grabbed and squeezed his cheeks, pulling them apart a little, and the feelings in those sensitive areas, especially his still loose, wet butthole as it was stretched apart, were amazing. Three was still kissing his neck, too, but now softly biting on it every so often as well.

After a little while, Three’s fingers started creeping into the gap between One’s cheeks, and stroking his gooey hole. One could feel that Three’s cum had partly dribbled out, and Three was making full use of that, rubbing it all over the entrance and poking it back inside. One tried hard not to lose concentration as he started slipping his finger in, sliding it in and out through the ring. But it felt so good, and coupled with the tight pressure around his cock, he was struggling to breathe.

“Are you trying to distract me?” he demanded, as best his shaky voice could manage.

“Why would I want to do that?” Three said innocently, with an absolutely not innocent grin.

One scowled, and Three laughed and sucked on his neck, two fingers now assaulting his hole. One kept moving, and Two was softly moaning underneath him.

“So… get the fuss yet?” Three asked her.

“Starting to,” she said, panting a little. “Fuck…”

One smirked at Three, and he picked up the speed a little more, making Two gasp and groan. She was pushing her arse up to make sure he could get in fully, and One didn’t disappoint. He was leaning over her, arms holding him up, her legs spread either side. And Three was kneeling next to One, still fingering his butt and kissing his neck. He soon grabbed One’s chin with his free hand and turned his head so he could kiss him properly. One breathed hard into his mouth, all the competing feelings overwhelming him a little.

Three kissed him for a long time, while he kept moving inside Two. It was pretty hard to concentrate, but in a really gratifying way. Three sucked on his bottom lip and stuck his tongue in his mouth, and One moaned softly.

Eventually, Three pulled away. He grinned at how dazed One looked. And he carried on stroking One’s back and sliding his fingers inside him, until Two turned her head to the side.

“Three, come here,” she said.

Three looked at One, then shrugged slightly, and gave him a last few forceful thrusts with his fingers and a last hard suck on his neck, making One bite back a whimper. Then he slid his fingers out and moved up the bed to Two’s head. She pushed herself up a little, and pulled Three’s legs until her head was in his lap. Then she put his cock in her mouth.

“ _Ohh_ -kay…” Three groaned as she started to suck on it.

One kept thrusting into Two as he watched her head bobbing up and down on Three’s cock, and the blissful look on his face. He met One’s eyes and grinned, and One grinned a little bashfully back. This was such a bizarre situation but… he had to admit, it was pretty damn fun.

They kept looking at each other as they carried on, One’s cock throbbing as he drove it over and over into Two’s butt, Three panting and biting his lip as Two licked and sucked on his cock. Staring into Three’s eyes as the pleasure was building for all three of them, it made One’s whole body tingle uncontrollably with unbelievable lust.

After a little while, Two started really going to town on Three’s cock, which One could tell because of the much more expressive noises he started making.

“Oh fuck… _yes_ … _ohhhh, ngh_ …”

The sounds really helped One too, and his brow furrowed as he breathed hard and speed up his movements into Two. She kept sucking hard on Three’s cock and making him moan until eventually she pulled her mouth off and smirked up at him.

“I have another idea, if you guys are interested,” she said suggestively.

One and Three locked gazes again and exchanged intrigued looks.

“Sure,” Three said. “What’s the idea?”

“Well…” she began, lifting herself up more on her arms and knees, “as there are two of you… and I have… the space to accommodate…”

Her mischievous expression told One and Three what she meant, and Three gave One a disbelieving, extremely aroused look.

“I’m down for that,” he said quickly.

Two chuckled.

“Yeah,” One said, smirking a little. “Sure.”

“Great,” said Two.

She knelt up, and Three shuffled down underneath her. He was panting already. He held his cock up, and as Two lowered herself down onto him, he located her free hole, no doubt wet and ready. She gasped as he started pushing in. One was still inside her butt, and as Three’s cock began to move in too, he could feel the increased tightness; he bit his lip to keep from groaning.

Three didn’t bother. “Oh fuuuck…”

Two was breathing hard and loudly. Neither of them moved at first, to let her adjust.

After a few moments, Three started moving a little – thrusting slightly upwards with his hips, pushing himself into her. Two moaned softly at the feeling. And, once she was used to that, One decided to resume moving himself.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Two gasped. One stopped, worried he’d hurt her.

“Think you can handle us both?” Three asked, flashing her a breathless but cocky grin.

“Of course,” she shot back.

Rolling his eyes a little at their competitiveness, One gathered it was okay to try again, and pushed forward.

“Oh my god…” Two breathed.

“Should I stop?” One asked.

“No! Just… stay slow, for now,” she said.

“Sure,” One said.

So, keeping his pace fairly relaxed, he moved his hips back and forth, gently sliding in and out of Two. Underneath, Three did the same. Two lay limply on top of Three, panting loudly as the two of them both fucked her together. It was harder for One and Three to see each other now, but Three managed to lift his head and give One an incredulous grin, which he returned. It was safe to say neither of them had ever imagined that they would end up having sex with Two at the same time. Three moved his hands to One’s arms, stroking them up and down as they both kept moving their hips, feeling their cocks rubbing against each other through Two’s insides. It was a kind of surreal experience.

“Fuck… this is…” Two had to take a few moments to gather herself before she could come up with a word – “insane.”

One and Three both grinned.

“Should we try speeding up?” One asked.

“Yes,” she said, pretty quickly.

One laughed softly.

At the same time, he and Three both started moving their hips more forcefully, driving their cocks faster and deeper into her two holes. Two gasped and moaned desperately at the feeling. As One kept pushing into that tight space he joined her moaning at how good it was. Underneath, Three was lifting his hips up as much as he could to shove himself into Two as well, breathing hard with the effort.

After a little while, Three lifted his head to look at One again, and was wearing a little smirk.

“Wanna swap?” he asked.

One took a second to realise what exactly he meant, and then he swallowed at that idea. “Sure.”

Three’s smirk broadened. He patted Two on the arm.

“Okay with you, Boss Lady?”

She was pretty dazed, but managed a weak, “Yuh-huh…”

One and Three both chuckled. One slid out, and Three wiggled his hips until he slipped out too. Then, with a combination of them manoeuvring her and a small amount of shaky effort on her part, they managed to flip Two around so that she was lying face-up on top of Three instead of chest to chest with him. Three kept her secure by wrapping his arms around her waist, and she bent her legs up to her stomach. And then, giving Three a little smirk, One lifted Three’s cock and guided it into Two’s butt. Two groaned a little as it slid in in the different angle. Three gave her a few generous thrusts to get her accustomed before One joined in again, and she gasped, her hands moving to clench in the bed sheets.

Three stilled again as One moved forward, lining his cock up and then pushing into her other opening, which was slick with fluid. She gave a loud groan as he entered her again, sliding into her hole with relative ease considering Three was also buried in her butt. And they soon started picking up speed again as they pounded her together, both her holes wet and open for them. It was one of the most incredible experiences ever.

“Ahh fuck!” Two eventually cried, and she stuck a hand down to start vigorously rubbing herself.

Not too long after that, she started moaning louder and louder and then she came with a cry, her whole body twitching, her internal muscles convulsing around One and Three. They kept moving inside her as much as they could as she came, which admitted wasn’t much, both slightly dumbfounded by the incredible pleasure of her contracting muscles on their highly sensitive cocks.

When her orgasm had died down, she kind of went limp on top of Three, who laughed softly.

“Think she could do with some recovery time,” he said to One.

One chuckled and nodded, pulling out of her channel, and then Three did the same before helping her shift off him to lie on the bed and reassemble her brain.

In the meantime, Three pulled One down on top of him and kissed him, arms wrapping around his back and stroking up and down. One kissed back eagerly, holding himself up on his elbows. He couldn’t help feeling really quite happy – that Three kissed him, but not Two. He wasn’t even sure if it meant anything – if Three thought of it like that. But… to One, it seemed like it was a sign of the difference in their relationship. That things were more intimate with them, less about the purely physical act of sex but the incredible bond that came with it, when you found the right person. He and Three definitely had that bond.

“So, Pretty Boy,” Three said when he pulled back. “Want something to cum inside?”

One swallowed at his totally undisguised words, and nodded eagerly. “Yes.”

Three smiled. “Okay,” he said. “On one condition.”

“What?”

“That I get to cum inside you again afterwards.”

One was slightly worried about dribbling all over the bed, from mouth and cock. He already couldn’t wait to have more of Three’s cum deep in his arse. “Deal. Very, very happy deal.”

Three chortled. Then he flipped over onto his front; One quickly lubed his butt up, and then started to push inside him, making Three groan.

“Fuck… That’s it, Pretty Boy… Fuck your load up in my ass.”

Stomach clenching with lust, One got right down to it, quickly building up speed as he pounded into Three, making him groan and tremble with it. But he wouldn’t have to take much, because One was already pretty damn close from everything with Two. After only a few minutes of slamming into Three’s butt, One came and pleasure engulfed him as his cock spurted semen right up Three’s arse, as deep as it could go. Gasping for air, he kept pounding as soon as he could, driving his cock into Three and fucking his cum even deeper inside him, until Three was whimpering uncontrollably, his whole body shaking.

One slipped out, panting hard and seeing stars. He collapsed onto the bed and as soon as Three had recovered, he climbed on top of him and slid back inside him. One’s still sticky hole welcomed him back reverently. As Three promptly started ploughing into him, One yowled at how much it hurt. He hadn’t realised just how sore he’d started to get. Three paused.

“You okay? Should I…”

“No,” One said. He didn’t even care if it hurt – if he was bleeding afterwards. He needed Three to fuck him hard and cum up his butt and that was all he cared about. “Fuck me, Three.”

That was all Three needed, as he was desperate for it too, and he carried on, his cock plunging over and over into One’s hole, and it burned and protested but One ignored it. All he thought about was how Three’s delicious cock was inside him and pounding him and that was more than enough. He wanted it all – every millimetre of that cock deep in his arse, every drop of Three’s cum sloshing inside him. He didn’t care what the price was. The pain was just another element to it – a part of the insane lust of knowing that this was the third time in the space of a couple of hours that Three had been roughly pounding his arse and in that sense he kind of revelled in it.

Three hadn’t been far off either, so it was only a few minutes until he came, and then he moaned loudly as he shot his load deep into One’s butthole, and One whimpered and practically begged for more, moving himself back on Three’s cock to keep fucking himself and forcing that cum deeper. And when Three was out of the pleasure paralysis he took over himself, fucking One hard and ruthlessly until he no longer could, and One was completely and utterly broken, full of cum and shuddering all over.

They both collapsed, and possibly went into slight comas for a little while. But after some amount of time they started to stir. Three managed to drag himself up to One and kiss him deeply. Then he started kissing down his back. When he reached his butt, he paused and started pulling One’s cheeks apart.

“Fuck, you are bleeding…” he said, his voice ringing with guilt.

“Oh…” was all One managed for a while. Then he forced himself to turn his head so he could see Three and give him a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. It was more than worth it, believe me… I wanted you to fuck me as hard as possible and I… kinda liked that it hurt…”

Three still looked worried, but managed a smile back at that.

“Still… sorry,” he said, leaning down to kiss One’s butt cheek lovingly.

Then, he moved a little and pulled One’s cheeks apart again, bent down and, ever so gently, started to lick the blood and cum out of One’s hole. It stung slightly, but not much, and it was such a sweet gesture that One felt his heart contract.

Once Three had finished lapping up the fluids, he returned to One’s head and smiled as he lay down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. One rolled onto his side a little and rested a hand on Three’s stomach. With the other arm, Three pulled Two closer. She had recovered a bit and had been watching Three licking cum and blood out of One’s arse, which must have been an interesting sight. Now she smiled fondly at both of them.

“Well… that was definitely a good send off,” she said contentedly.

One and Three both laughed softly.

“Yeah – not bad at all,” Three agreed, smirking at them both.

The three of them lay there for a short while, cuddling a little as they all revelled in the lingering feelings still filling their bodies, trying to get their breath back. One was really starting to feel it in his butt, but he definitely didn’t regret any second of it. Knowing that he’d had Three pounding him so hard for so long that he’d made him bleed… If he was honest, there was something really erotically exciting about that.

Eventually, Two sat up, yawning into her hand.

“Guess I’d better get to bed, before I pass out here,” she said. She looked back at them and smiled. “Thanks, boys. That was really fun.”

They both smiled back at her.

“Yeah,” One agreed.

As she started to get up and put her clothes back on, Three sat up a little and called, “Two.”

She looked back. Three gave her an apologetic look.

“I’m sorry…”

She smiled easily and shook her head. “Don’t be,” she said. “You realised how good anal is, and how good One is at fucking. Can’t blame you for that. And now I’ve experienced both of those firsthand, well… I definitely get the fuss.”

One felt his cheeks go a little red at the double compliment.

“Hell, if anything it’s my own fault, for inadvertently showing you that first time – getting you hooked,” Two concluded. Three laughed a little. “It’s all good,” she assured them. “I promise. And hey, you aren’t the only guys on this ship… Maybe I’ll go see if Four’s up for anything.”

She looked thoughtful as she headed to the door, and One and Three looked at each other with their eyebrows raised.

“Enjoy the exclusive fucking,” she said, giving them a last little grin before heading out of the room and closing the door.

Three looked back at One and smiled. He was still holding him close with his arm around his shoulders, One still lying his hand on Three’s stomach. One smiled back at him. He felt like they were thinking the same thing, which Three confirmed a second later.

“I kind of wanna… you know… ‘break in’ our new arrangement,” he said. “Just us. The way it will be from now on. But… I’m also completely and utterly wiped.”

“Yeah,” One said, laughing. “Me too.”

Three just smiled. “Oh well. We’ll just have to break it in tomorrow instead.”

One grinned weakly.

“How’s your ass?” Three asked, his expression a mixture of concerned, guilty and amused.

“It’s… kind of throbbing,” One said. He reached down to touch it and then flinched at the sting. When he brought his finger back there was a bit of blood there.

Three was grimacing slightly, looking more regretful again, but One just smiled.

“I don’t mind,” he assured Three. “Honestly, the idea of you fucking me until I bled is… kinda hot.”

Three laughed a little. He gave One an intrigued look. “Since when did you turn into such a masochist?”

One smiled embarrassedly. “Probably about when you started pounding your cock in my ass, and my ass realised how much it loved getting utterly destroyed,” he said.

Three chortled. “Well, as long as it’s not destroyed for good,” he said. “That’d kind of ruin the fun.”

“Oh, no – I won’t let it get out of this,” One promised.

Three grinned as he leant closer to kiss One for a few moments. When he pulled back, his eyes were twinkling. “Who would’ve thought you’d turn out to be such a little slut…”

One felt his cheeks getting hot again and grinned sheepishly. He couldn’t deny, he kind of liked Three calling him that. Maybe it should’ve felt degrading, but it didn’t – not in the slightest. If anything, it felt just as affectionate as Three calling him baby or sweetheart – except with an added layer of smuttiness that made it really hot.

“Now, before you ask, I’m not letting you even try and get up in the morning,” Three told him. One frowned a little and opened his mouth, but Three just held up a hand and went on, “I know you might want to walk around with your torn up ass and make it hurt more, you kinky little bastard, but since I’m the one that fucked your tight butt until it bled, I’m staying here and making sure you rest and heal. No walking around. That’s an order.”

One laughed softly, blushing more. “Alright, fine… I don’t really have too many problems with you staying here anyway.”

Three smiled. “Good boy.”

With that, Three started to shove the covers out from underneath them, and One helped as much as he could – it really did hurt a lot even to move. But soon they were both underneath, and Three wrapped his arm around One again and pulled him close.

“Three…” One looked at him apologetically. “I… just wanted to say… sorry, for the first time.” Three looked confused, but let One keep going. “Now I know firsthand how awful it is having someone watch your first time being ass-fucked and all the mortifying noises you’re making… as apparently Two was here for some of that for me. So… sorry. I didn’t think about what it would be like on your end. Or… I guess I did but… I _wanted_ to embarrass you then and now that feels pretty shitty, after being on the receiving end.”

Three smiled back, looking like he thought One was being a little silly, but still appreciated it. “One, it’s okay. I’m not sorry about it at all,” he said easily. “Sure, it was embarrassing as all hell. But… there was something kind of fun about that, too. You fucking me so good you made me totally lose my mind and moan my head off and practically beg for it, right in front of Two…”

One smiled at the memory. He couldn’t deny, though he felt bad now about embarrassing Three like that, it had been fucking hot at the time.

“It was fun,” Three admitted. “Being turned into that desperate, horny, sex-crazed mess of a person. And you guys being there, trying to embarrass me, making me physically incapable of hiding how much I loved being fucked – being completely mortified by you two seeing me like that. And I know that makes no sense as someone who normally tries very hard to be the tough macho guy – believe me, I know. At the time I was like ‘how the fuck are you enjoying this you sick freak?!’”

One laughed at that.

“But honestly I think that’s why I liked it,” Three admitted. “Because it was so _wrong_ but that’s what made it so _hot_. Being forced to show you and Two just how much I loved having a dick up my ass… As soon as I let go of my most major hang-ups, I had to accept that I enjoyed every single part of it. So… yeah. No need to apologise. You just introduced me to a really fun kink.”

One chuckled a little and nodded, relieved. “Okay,” he said. Then he smirked a little. “Sounds like you’re a bit of a masochist too, huh?”

Three laughed, realising he was right. One was more of a physical masochist, having enjoyed getting fucked until it hurt and made him bleed; but Three’s description made him one, too, just on the emotional side, as he’d enjoyed being embarrassed and humiliated by One and Two.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he said.

They both chuckled for a second.

“Also, if Two hadn’t got you to fuck me in front of her, then I never would have found out how absolutely incredible it is being fucked,” Three added, making One grin. “And we wouldn’t be here now, able to fuck whenever we want, however long we want, for the rest of time. And I would never want to change that.”

One smiled. “Yeah. Me neither.”

Three, smiling back, moved his hand up to stroke his fingers through the back of One’s hair.

“I’m really glad it’s you I’ve ended up fucking,” he admitted softly.

One found his heart beating faster, in a much different way. He had never expected Three to say something so… affectionate. Tender. Even though he was talking about sex… the way his voice sounded, it was quite clear there was a lot more emotion in it than just that. And the sentiment was the same either way. He was glad he was with One. Out of all the crew, he was happy it was him. It was really sweet. And One found himself feeling quite moved.

“I’m really glad it’s you, too,” he murmured back, his voice just a little choked as he tried not to put too much of his emotions into the words.

Three’s smile broadened, his clear blue eyes sparkling as they stared into One’s. He stroked One’s cheek with a gentle hand and leaned in to kiss him again, his lips soft and sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the last part, but as I was writing the end I just wanted to do more… so there will be at least a part 5 ^^;


End file.
